Combustion chambers of a combustion system, for example of a gas turbine, are customarily equipped with a heat shield which protects a subjacent support structure against a direct contact with a hot gas flow. Depending upon position in the combustion chamber, or with regard to the hot gas flow, the heat shield, or individual segments of it, in this case is or are exposed to a variable temperature stress.